


A friend of a friend of a friend

by kitkatpaddywak



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, also tiny bit of docnut, for like a paragraph, tuckington adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatpaddywak/pseuds/kitkatpaddywak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>anonymous asked:<br/>bartender!wash and drunk and flirting with him!tucker please</p><p>I am SO sorry this took so long, I actually wrote it months ago but I never got around to typing it up! Also the title was giving me tremendous amounts of trouble. ((Also I forgot about the drunk part until half-way through writing this, I am so sorry))</p>
    </blockquote>





	A friend of a friend of a friend

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> bartender!wash and drunk and flirting with him!tucker please
> 
> I am SO sorry this took so long, I actually wrote it months ago but I never got around to typing it up! Also the title was giving me tremendous amounts of trouble. ((Also I forgot about the drunk part until half-way through writing this, I am so sorry))

"What’ll it be?" Washington leaned over the bar, smiling at the men who’d just sat down. They were clearly drunk already, most of them anyway. Bar hopping, he thought. There were five of them, all looking to be in their 30s, save one of them, who couldn’t have been a day over 26. A simple guy, Wash observed, he wasn’t sure if the kid has issues or if he was just stupid, but it wasn’t any of his business. He was practically clinging to one of the others who clearly wasn’t having it. Wash would have thought they were together if the guy hadn’t been so angry.

With two of the others, though, there was no question. Both pretty good looking guys, at least from what Wash could tell. They were all over each other, and all he could really see was their obnoxiously pink and purple shirts, blonde and brown hair, and a pair of foggy glasses. It wasn’t a gay bar, that much making out wasn’t exactly normal, even for a straight couple, but Wash wasn’t one to judge, nor was he in the position to at the moment.

The last one - designated driver, Wash assumed - not drunk and clearly not happy about it. The personification of tall, dark, and handsome, he was slumped over the bar with a bored expression. Washington observed him as he took down the others’ orders, waving to North at the other end to help him out. Without blinking, he handed the paper to his coworker and rested on the bar in front of the man, tilting his head and saying, “And can I get you anything? Maybe ‘water on the rocks’?” The man looked up and smirked.

"Well," he started, bringing his hand up to feel Washington’s arm. "Looks like I’ve already got your strongest ‘cute bartender,’ so I’m good for now."

Washington blushed a bit, he wasn’t expecting that. “Uh, alright, well, if you  _do_ need something, my name’s Wash.” He nodded to the other’s, trying to look as though he were talking to all of them.

"Tucker." The man muttered. Wash coughed and moved down the bar.

Tending to other customers and chatting with his coworkers usually helped take Wash’s mind off things, but time and time again he found himself glancing back at the bar, staring at Tucker. He hadn’t noticed, he thought, and he looked like he was trying to decipher whatever it was one of his drunk friends was saying.

A tap on his shoulder brought Washinton back to reality. “What?” Tex, another tender, was smiling at him with a knowing look. “What are you looking at?”

"David Washington, could it be that you have your eye on  _Tucker_ , of all people?”

"You know him, then."

"Friend of Church."

Tex didn’t talk about her boyfriend a lot, all anyone really knew about the guy was his name and that Tex wasn’t exactly…faithful.

"That’s him, actually," she nodded to the bar and Wash followed her sight to the angry guy he’d noted earlier. Why wasn’t he surprised?

"Seems like a lovely guy, I’m sure you deserve each other." He smirked.

Tex furrowed her eyebrows. “If you don’t want my help with Tucker-“

"Wait, wait…What do I have to do?"

"Well, first off, find someone else. Tucker’s not the kind of person you want to get involved with."

Washington sighed, “Tex, come on.”

"Fine, fine. Just go talk to him, you’ll be in his pants by the end of the night."

"So I don’t need your help?"

"Not really."

"Then my statement still stands." Wash smirked and turned toward the bar. "So," He started, sitting on the stool beside Tucker, "You the driver tonight?"

Tucker chuckled, “Drew the short stick, yeah.”

"Sucks."

"Yeah, I do." Tucker wiggled his eyebrows and Wash laughed. "Cute and funny, I’m quite the catch."

"Right, so any particular reason you guys came here?"

"Church." Tucker pointed his thumb at one of his friends, "his girlfriend works here."

"Tex."

"Yeah," He nodded. "He wanted to come see her. I told him it was a bad idea, but he was already wasted, there was no swaying him."

"Well, I’m sure if you pushed him he’d sway a bit, Stagger, maybe." Tucker chuckled.  _Score_  Wash thought. 

He’d been focusing so hard on his conversation, Wash hadn’t noticed Tex come up behind the bar. “Tell you what, I’ll get Connecticut to cover for me and take you all home before you pass out.” She looked over to Wash, “Tell connie for me, would ya?”

Washington raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were giving me a ride home tonight."

"Tucker’s got a car, he’ll take you."

"Tex, that’s not-"

"That’s a great idea!" Tucker interrupted. "I mean Church, you and Tex don’t see each other much, right? Great opportunity to…spend some time together." He looked at Wash and smiled. "Besides, that means I can drink! You can drive, right?" Wash nodded. Tex rolled her eyes and made Tucker a drink before gathering everyone up and leading them to her car.

Wash stopped her on the way out. “Hey, why are you helping me?” Tex never was one to help others for the sake of it, and Wash had to know what she could get out of this.

"Honestly?" She asked. "If you two are busy with each other, you wont be bugging me." She shrugged and turned to the door.

"Bitch." Wash muttered, but smiled and joined Tucker back at the bar. "So, what do you do?" Tucker gave him a look. "Keep in mind I said ‘what’, not ‘who’."

Tucker laughed. “Youre quick to catch on, aren’t you?”

"I try."

"Livin’ off an army pension right now, not ready to go to work yet." Tucker shrugged.

Washington nodded. “I hear ya, I’m not used to normal life yet either, I still have people call me by my last name.”

"Me too. So, what is your name?"

"David."

"Lavernius," They sat in silence for a moment. "Tucker and wash should be fine." He smiled.

* * *

"No, no, I’m telling you, the dude drinks motor oil. Metal as fuck." Tucker rambled as he sat in the car.

"As awesome as that sounds, you are way too drunk for me to believe you. So how are we gonna do this? You want me to drop you off and you can pick up the car tomorrow?"

Tucker groaned. “Ok, first off, it’s true! His name is Lopez, some mexican or columbian or, I don’t know, one of those spanish-speaking places. Dude’s crazy.”

"Yeah, ok. Seatbelt." Wash pointed at Tucker’s chest as he clicked his own buckle. "So, about the car?"

Tucker rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, you got a couch?”

"Forgive me if I’m reluctant to let a drunk stranger crash at my apartment."

"Oh, I’m not a stranger. You know Tex, she knows church, he knows me! I’m a friend of a friend…of a friend." He smiled and scooted closer to Wash. "But I could be more if you want me to."

"Seat. Belt." Wash repeated, checking his mirrors. Tucker huffed and clicked his belt. "…You can crash at my place, I’ll get some pillows and a blanket for you." Tucker smiled and pumped his fist in a victorious motion.


End file.
